The present invention is an improvement on the elevator control system illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,469. In that system, the leveling was essentially provided in case the elevator car overshot the floor level. In that situation, a leveling pump was energized to pump a small amount of hydraulic fluid into a main cylinder, which, when it began to rise, removed some resistance from the variable voltage generator, causing the elevator motor to operate until the elevator reached its position level with the floor. However, this was a relatively slow process, and the system itself did not provide means for assuring accurate leveling as the car approached the floor at which it was to stop.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a leveling system that is energized as a part of the control system, at each floor, so as to reduce or eliminate the problem of overshooting.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.